Broken bones and broken hearted
by Etoilemment
Summary: Lorsque Kilian Jones se fait renverser par une voiture ( épisode 2x12 ) , le shérif Emma Swann va prendre soin de lui...Ce qui aurait pu se produire après l'accident. Rating M soft pour l'instant, justifié par la suite .


Bonjour à vous lecteurs ! J'ai décidé d'explorer un nouveau pairing , en espérant qu'il vous plaise : Captain Swann !

Cette histoire se déroule Episode 12 saison 2 de Once Upon A Time . J'ai extrapolé en imaginant ce qui se serait passé si j'avais écrit le scénario... En espérant que vous aimerez , rendez-vous à la fin !

* * *

_~~x_ **Broken bones and broken hearted** _x~~_

* * *

L'hôpital de Storybrooke . Après qu'il se soit fait renverser – ou aie plongé dessous ,elle ne le savait plus très bien – par un gros 4x4 étranger , Killian - Jones – petit-gredin-arrogant-manipulateur-et-sex...Wohw wohw , ça suffit , bref , _Hook_ ...était arrivé dans un brancard , considérablement amoché , à en juger par ce qu'Emma avait sous les yeux .

Son arcade saignait . Son nez saignait , dû au charmant cadeau pointure 43 de Rumpelstilskin .

D'après ce qu'elle avait pu juger à la palpation , il s'était brisé plusieurs côtes . Il devait souffrir le martyre , se dit-elle , en le contemplant .

Pour l'instant , il ne semblait pas souffrir ; Son visage tuméfié avait l'air apaisé , alors qu'il se reposait .Paisible . Et...silencieux .

Ca lui faisait des vacances , se dit-elle .

Cependant , une petite voix , oh , je vous arrête tout de suite , un murmure infime , presque inaudible , souhaitait que ce ne soient pas des vacances éternelles . Sisi ,Emma Swan était bien à deux doigts de souhaiter que les prunelles azur de son pirate de vis-à-vis s'ouvrent , et qu'il lui balance une bonne petite pique à caractère hypothétiquement érotique , histoire que son pouls ralentisse quelque peu et que ses méninges lui permettent de songer à autre chose … Elle aurait même toléré une remarque sur son physique , c'est dire où elle en était .

Attention , j'ai bien dit deux doigts , n'allez pas vous imaginer …

Alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées , Hook ouvrit un œil , gémit doucement, grimaça de douleur , puis , apercevant sa main menottée au brancard sur lequel il était couché , il la secoua , leva un sourcil interrogateur totalement dévastateur , et dit :

«- Encore … T'es vraiment à fond là dedans , pas vrai ? » avec une moue suggestive, sa voix rauque trahissant sa souffrance sous ses airs bravaches .

Emma reprit ses esprits . La pleine possession de ses facultés mentales lui étaient nécessaire afin de parvenir à résister à ce … pardon , à supporter ce type . Elle retirait tout ce qu'elle avait bien pu penser . Un regard comme celui-là , c'était amplement suffisant . Elle mourrait d'envie de lui coller une bonne petite baffe dans sa petite gueule de pirate , et ce , même si il était bien assez amoché comme cela .

Il souffrait , c'était évident . Au point qu'il en arrivait même à l'exprimer , par un petit sourire grimaçant et un « Putain, ça fait mal ».

Elle en aurait presque pitié , de ce mec et de son sourire bravache ne parvenant pas à masquer sa douleur .

Cependant , avisant les menottes , et la position de faiblesse dans laquelle se trouvait Hook , elle songea que pour la troisième fois , c'est elle qui l'avait attaché. A croire qu'il y avait une part de vérité , et qu'elle aimait ça , tout compte fait … Elle se dit également que vu son incapacité à bouger , autant qu'elle en profite un peu …

Elle se leva , se pencha vers lui

«- Je te l'avais dit , tu t'es cassé quelques côtes . Où est Cora ? »

« -Tu es canon , je dois dire , tous ces « où est Cora » avec un ton déplaisant...Tu me donnes des frissons, vraiment...

-Tu as aussi un certain nombre d'endroits où je pourrais te faire mal …"

Il souriait, un éclat lubrique passant à travers son regard bleu. Comment faisait-il , pour penser à ça dans un moment pareil, cloué au lit par la douleur et le sheriff...

Elle bondit en avant et lui attrapa les côtes, le faisant gémir et grimacer de douleur en s'arcboutant aussi loin d'elle que le lui permettaient les menottes qui le maintenaient attaché au brancard, en fermant les yeux tant la douleur était terrible.

Il les rouvrit , les tourna vers Emma qui le regardait en souriant de manière étrangement sadique.

« -Je ne sais pas où est Cora , regarde son agenda. Par contre , je connais quelque chose qui m'intéresse bien davantage: Mon Crochet .Puis-je l'avoir à nouveau ? Ou y a-t-il autre chose que tu préfères y voir attaché? Son ton et son regard étaient suggestifs. Il ne perdait décidément pas le Nord.

-Tu viens de rendre amnésique la copine de ton pire ennemi, tu t'es fait casser la gueule. Puis tu as été renversé par une voiture. Emma tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas perdre le contrôle de ses émotions , ce qui était relativement difficile , particulièrement lorsqu'on la regardait...Comme _ça._

-Oh, mes côtes sont peut-être cassées , mais tout le reste est toujours intact...dit-il avec un regard par en-dessous à faire fondre la banquise et un mouvement de lèvres à damner une peut mettre celui-là dans les mauvais jours , mais j'ai causé de sévères dommages à mon ennemi.

-Tu as fait du mal à Belle.

-J'ai fait du mal à son coeur. Belle est juste l'endroit où il le garde. Il a tué mon Amour. Je connais ce sentiment."

Emma le regarda avec un sourire et un soupir triste

"-Continue à sourire , mec. Tu es enchaîné ici , il est sur ses pieds , immortel, possède la magie, et tu as fait du mal à sa copine. Si je devais choisir le mec de l'année, je te choisirais toi."

Ils se sourirent , lui soudain moins bravache , elle soudain avec plus de tristesse dans sa voix.

Elle fit mine de quitter la pièce alors qu'il tentait de se détacher, se causant d'inimaginables souffrances, et se laissant aller à l'expression de sa douleur.

Lorsqu'Emma Swann posa ses yeux sur Kilian en cet instant, qu'elle aperçut son regard apeuré, elle sut qu'en cet instant où il se croyait seul et où il tombait le masque, ce dont il avait véritablement besoin, c'était d'une présence amicale, qui le comprenait et qui saurait lui apporter un peu de sérénité, et pourquoi pas quelques antidouleurs .Elle se sentait d'être cette personne. Son coeur bon savait lire dans le coeur du pirate, et peut-être était-elle ce qu'il lui fallait en cet instant.

Emma revint silencieusement dans la pièce , s'assit auprès de Hook sur le lit.

Il sentit le poids de son corps contre sa jambe faire s'affaisser le matelas. Il rouvrit lentement ses yeux. En voyant que c'était Emma , il murmura: « Tu as oublié de me dire quelque chose, amour? Je ne sais pas où se trouve Cora, je te l'ai déjà... »

Emma s'approcha , toujours assise sur le brancard. Elle était si proche à présent qu'elle voyait chaque nuance de bleu et de vert dans les yeux de Hook , actuellement très fortement teintés de surprise. Lui , pirate ayant toujours une réplique cinglante au bout de son crochet , était muet.

Il entrouvrit la bouche , comme pour parler , tout en ne sachant pas très bien quoi dire , lorsque Emma leva doucement sa main droite, et la posa contre la tempe de Hook, lui caressant doucement les cheveux , la joue et surtout l'immense hématome sanguinolent qui l'ornait.

Il esquissa une grimace.

« -Pardon, je te fais mal... »

«- N...non, je fais ça pour la forme en fait...Continue s'il te plait... »

Le pirate drapé de superbe avait soudain laissé la place à l'enfant perdu et apeuré qui ne demandait qu'à être rassuré et consolé.

Elle réitéra lentement son geste, la main dans ses cheveux, traçant doucement le contour de sa blessure. Puis elle remplaça délicatement sa main par ses lèvres.

Hook ne bougeait pas d'un cil , ayant trop peur de la faire fuir en disant ou faisant quoi que ce soit. Sa main faisait presque inconsciemment de petits cercles sur le torse viril du pirate, rendu apparent par la béance de la chemise d'hôpital qu'il portait.

Elle posa précautionneusement un baiser sur sa tempe , un autre sur sa maxillaire, puis descendit lentement vers la cicatrice qui ornait sa lèvre inférieure, et y déposa un autre baiser tendre et doux, timidement. Hook frissonna sous les lèvres qui le caressaient, et entrouvrit les siennes , sans rien faire d'autre. Emma , y voyant une invitation à continuer, approfondit son baiser , lui arrachant un gémissement d'elle ne savait trop quoi , quasiment inaudible.

Le contact de cet homme contre elle la rendait soudainement fiévreuse, elle qui contrôlait toujours tout ne put soudain plus se contenir. Elle glissa sa main derrière la nuque de Hook et l'attira à elle de manière encore plus proche, approfondissant le baiser. Leurs langues , en un doux ballet, se rencontraient et se découvraient , tout comme leurs propriétaires. Hook ne luttait pas pour la dominance. Il avait beau fanfaronner là dessus, être allongé sur un lit, attaché, soumis et impuissant, pendant qu'une jeune femme sexy prenait soin de lui , était un fantasme certain.

Lorsqu'ils reprirent de l'air, Emma s'aperçut qu'elle avait rouvert la blessure à la lèvre de Hook à force de la mordiller. Elle sourit , soudain timide , comme pour s'excuser.

Il sourit à son tour.

Elle se pencha à nouveau vers lui, dédaignant cette fois ses lèvres, allant plutôt vers son cou qu'elle caressa lentement, spécialement la jugulaire qui apparemment était un point sensible du pirate, étant donné qu'il gémissait et tremblait à chaque mouvement.

Elle sourit , murmurant « Bon à savoir... », accentuant le plaisir du pirate par sa surprise.

Lentement , elle entrouvrit son peignoir, caressa à nouveau son torse , puis releva les yeux vers Killian. Celui-ci était étrangement agité, elle le voyait rougir sous ses blessures, et sut qu'il se passait quelque chose d'anormal .

« -Qu'as-tu donc? Tu veux que j'arrête? »

«- Nnn...on , je...J'ai...Je suis...désolé... »

C'est alors seulement qu'elle s'aperçut de la protubérance qui pointait sous la robe de chambre de son vis à vis, et son air gêné.

« - Hé bien , c'est bien la première fois que tu es gêné d'être trahi de la sorte n'est-ce pas? »

« - Je...Pardon, c'est juste que... »

Killian n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, qu'Emma fit glisser sa main gauche derrière sa nuque alors que la droite descendait vers le drap déformé du lit.

Elle fit glisser sa main sur la cause de cet embarras, doucement, de manière très sensuelle, ce qui rendit ladite cause encore bien plus difficile à dissimuler. Elle souriait .

« Intacte, tu disais? Je comprends soudain beaucoup mieux ton succès auprès de la gent féminine , très cher... »

Il rougissait toujours, et s'en voulait terriblement pour cela. Lui, Captain Hook, rougir sous les caresse d'une vulgaire femme...

Mais ce n'était pas n'importe quelle femme. C'était celle qui peuplait ses rêves et pimentait ses jours depuis plus d'un an. Emma.

Il ne put s'empêcher de gémir en soufflant « Putin c'est bon » alors qu'elle caressait d'un mouvement lent la verge tendue par le désir. Il sentait ses doigts glisser lentement sur son membre , et hoqueta de plaisir lorsqu'elle descendit encore vers la base , faisant rouler dans sa paume ses testicules turgescents . Il aimait ça. Beaucoup, d'après les tremblements qui le secouaient. Elle savait qu'elle devait aller doucement. Pirate ou pas , il venait de se prendre une voiture en marche. La rencontre plus poussée attendrait.

En revanche, le voir là , à sa merci , en quête de tendresse, lui donna soudain une folle envie de le faire venir, de lui donner un instant de paix et de sérénité . Il fermait les yeux , tout à son plaisir . C'est alors qu'elle lâcha sa nuque et se laissa glisser le long du brancard , jusqu'à se trouver au-dessus de sa verge humide de liquide pré-éjaculatoire. Il aimait, et elle voulait lui procurer d'avantage de plaisir encore .

Alors elle prit le membre qui s'offrait à elle entre ses deux mains. Elle était partout, elle lui caressait le gland avec une lenteur extrême , le rendant ivre de plaisir. Hook ne comprit pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il ouvrit les yeux sous la surprise et le plaisir, et , lorsqu'il la vit avec son membre entre ses doigts,le regarder en souriant , puis soudain accélérer son va et vient , il ressentit une vague de chaleur puissante, dévastatrice. Il ne put dire un mot , ne put faire un geste , que le jeune homme éjacula dans la main de celle qui lui procurait du plaisir. Il balbutia : « Pardon », mais elle le rasséréna d'un geste , et essuya avec application les dernières gouttes de sperme qui émanaient du membre toujours en érection. Son gland et ses joues étaient rougies , sa main tremblait encore. Il avait les yeux fermés lorsqu'Emma lécha subrepticement une goutte encore présente sur sa main. Ce contact et ce goût sur sa langue l'électrisait follement.

Il avait été plutôt rapide à venir , se dit Emma.

Jusqu'à ce que... « - Dis moi, Hook … Tu...Ta...dernière conquête remonte à quand? »

« -Il y a une minute pourquoi? »Fanfaronna-t-il, la voix tremblante,un contrecoup de l'orgasme dévastateur qui venait de le submerger , tout en sachant qu'elle ne renoncerait pas. Bourrique comme elle était , elle pourrait même le torturer pour parvenir à ses fins.

«- Hook... »

«- Ok, ok … Je n'ai pas connu d'autre femme que Milah , si tu veux tous savoir. Personne depuis qu'elle... »

« -Personne ? Si on me l'avait dit , toi , le séducteur de ces dames! »

«- Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses, amour... »

« - Dans ce cas , tu me vois flattée... »

Emma le fixait , une drôle d'expression dans le regard. Puis elle dit:

« - A quoi ressemble ton bateau niveau confort? »

« -Mon Jolly Roger est le meilleur bateau du monde!Le plus beau, le plus solide , le plus... » dit-il d'un ton courroucé.

«- Ok, ok , donc tu te vois passer ta convalescence tout seul là bas? Escaliers , roulis, cabine du meilleur bateau du monde, très peu pour toi ? »

« ... »

« Okay , c'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Elle réfléchit un instant, comme soupesant le pour et le contre. Puis elle dit: Je te propose l'hospitalité. Henry est parti avec son père, Mary Margaret et Charmant se sont trouvé un nid à eux... De toute façon je suis seule en ce moment , et puis comme ça je t'aurai à l'oeil. Purement professionnel. Ça te va? » .

Il aurait bien protesté pour la forme, mais il sentait que vu son état de santé , il n'avait guère le choix...

_To be continued..._

* * *

Alors , ce début vous a plu ? J'attends avec impatience vos reviews ! A bientôt pour une suite?


End file.
